I’m Not Yours
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Bakugou, a rising hero, has just come face to face with someone he thought was dead. His childhood friend-turned-punching-bag Izuku Midoriya, who somehow has a quirk that he never told anyone about. Now, Izuku’s taken him hostage, and is trying to convince Bakugou that he belongs to Izuku


"Apologies, Kacchan. Deku can't come to the phone right now, but King Pin would be happy to." the green-haired boy said, not pausing for a second.

He continued to slam the knife into the little girl's stomach, long after she'd died of blood loss.

"Deku, you need to stop this. Please. You're quirkless. I don't want to hurt you." The previously mentioned Kacchan edged closer carefully, hoping not to encourage his former friend to attack him.

"That's the thing, Kacchan. I'm not. It manifested at seven, but I could never get a word in edgewise to tell you." Deku stopped, and got off the bloodied mess that used to be a girl. "Damn, I got my pants bloody. I liked these ones too."

"Deku, I-"

"King. Pin. Or Izuku, if you'd prefer. So, Kacchan; or should I call you Bakagou since you officially terminated our friendship when you asked me to take a swan dive off the roof." Bakugou winced at that.

"I'm sorry, De- Izuku. I was young and impulsive and jealous. It was unfair to you how I treated you, and I know I can't take any of it back, but let me try." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Come back with me. Please. If you've got a quirk, then you can become a hero, right? Live out your dream?"

Izuku's laughter echoed around the alleyway. "A hero?! A hero, he says! Sure! I'll just throw away everything to become a useless attention hog like you! Right!" He drops his arms, spinning around to look his former friend in the eye. Bakugou's hands started to spark.

'His eyes... they're scary.' Bakugou thought.

Then he was on the wall and Izuku was way too close, keeping him against the wall with a hand to his throat. His hands gave off some more sparks, and he tried to pull off the hand that pinned him to the wall.

"Never." Izuku narrowed his eyes. "Why would I want to abandon everything I've worked for since fourteen? Why would I invalidate twenty years of torment to go with you, the one who bullied and abused me for nine years? Answer me!" He gripped tighter, lifting the taller boy off the wall and slamming him back into it.

"There's... there's absolutely no reason why you would." Bakugou muttered, hanging his head and no longer trying to get the much stronger hand off his neck.

"Huh. Hey, Kacchan. I like it when you look all beaten down like this. You're coming with me. My hostage for now until whenever I decide I'm done." Izuku continues to hold the other by the neck, dragging Bakugou over to the corpse.

Bakugou was finally able to see who it was. "Uravity?"

"Oh, is that her name? She wasn't very hard to subdue, you know." He rifled through a pack next to her dead body, leaving Bakugou speechless in front of his dead friend.

He's still in shock when Izuku finds what he wants and comes back.

Bakugou finally snapped out of it, turning to face Izuku with a snarl. "Damn it, Deku! I'll kill you!"

"Sure you will, Kacchan, sure you will." Izuku said, effortlessly dodging the explosion sent his way. "Careful, Kacchan, you want the heroes to have something to bury, don't you?"

Bakugou froze, arms outstretched. "To... bury..."

A single tear slipped down his face, as he stared unseeing at the wall in front of him.

"Poor, poor Kacchan, so sad over his friend's death he can't fight! Aww." Izuku slips in close, wiping the tear away from Bakugou's face and simultaneously snapping handcuffs around his wrists.

Bakugou tries to activate his explosions again, but can't. "Don't worry, Kacchan. Those handcuffs nullify quirks, better than Erasure Head himself! And the cuffs are able to hold All Might for five whole minutes! I should know, that's how we killed him."

"What-what's going to happen to me, Deku?" His voice is all of a sudden very small, and Izuku can't help but smile it the sound.

"You're my pet hero, of course!" Izuku lets that sink in as he activates his comm link. "King Rabbit to base, have Smog pick me up please. I would just run myself, but I got a new pet and don't wanna damage him."

Almost immediately, a warp gate appeared in front of the two men, and Izuku dragged Bakugou into the darkness.


End file.
